marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Florida
| Locale = | Dimensions = 53,997 sq. mi. | Population = | First = Marvel Comics Vol 1 1 | Quotation = But you are forgetting Florida's three major industries... oranges, tourists and hurricanes! | Speaker = Dr. Walter Lawson | QuoteSource = Captain Marvel Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = 20th Century The State of Florida was during World War II often targeted by the Axis forces and super-human threats. In 1940, the Nazis had built a secret U-boat base on an uninhabited island off from the Florida Keys. Its location was discovered by the Sub-Mariner who led an army of Atlantean Aero-subs on an attack of the base, destroying it before it could have launched an attack on American soil. A year later in 1941, the oceans of Florida were invaded by the tiny Lavorites, aliens claiming to have came from the planet Venus along with their human-sized queen, Jarna. Queen Jarna entered into an alliance with the Nazis and assisted them in subversive activities in the State of Florida. The Lavorites were discovered by Namor's allies Betty Dean, Luther Robinson and Lynne Harris. When Namor was called into the area he thwarted the Nazi operation and forced the Lavorites to return to their home planet. However, Queen Jarna remained on Earth, and Namor forced her to reveal the location of a secret Nazi underwater base located off the coast of Florida and destroy it. Also during this time the mobster named Fenton build a weapons manufacturing plant on an island off the coast of Florida. The weapons built there were then sold to organized crime across the country. The factory was uncovered and destroyed by the Human Torch and Toro. In 1942, the state was terrorized by Professor Torture who kidnapped members of Florida's most wealthy families to hold for ransom, torturing them to death if the demands were not met. He was stopped by the Angel (Thomas Halloway). In 1944, the Nazi agent known as the Gargoyle travelled to Florida to assassinate a visiting British diplomat, but was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. The Sub-Mariner also returned to the Florida a number of times to fight various foes, such as Ogar the Ocean in Palm Beach as Ogar sought to conquer the world's oceans. Later the Sub-Mariner stopped the Nazi operative Master of Death after he murdered an entire beach full of people to test out his weapons and also stopped a gang of mobsters from stealing jewels owned by the visiting Maharajah Shalmar. The Angel returned to Florida in 1946, and exposed a plot by criminals to had the wealthy people incarcerated into an insane asylum in order to swindle them out of their fortunes. In 1947, the Sub-Mariner returned to Florida with his friends Betty Dean and Namora to investigate the disappearance of women from the area. They found them prisoner of Sari Tartar an actress whose career tragically ended when half of her face was hideously burned. The Sub-Mariner and the others assisted the captives in revolting against Tartar, freeing themselves in the process. In 1948, the Human Torch and Toro returned to the state on a vacation where they stopped the Tropic Typhoons baseball team coach Lamson from preventing star hitter Jack Bartley playing the game to hedge a bet. Also in this year the Sub-Mariner and his new partner Namora stopped the Blackbeard from stealing the Cullihan diamond. Following the end of World War II, the United States entered into the Cold War with the Soviet Union and Communist China. In 1951, Russian spies smuggled weapons into the United States through the Florida Everglades. There they attempted to convince the local Seminole population to assist them in assassinating the President Truman during a state visit. This plot was foiled by Secret Service agent Kent Blake. Kent Blake once again returned to the Florida coast in 1953 where he stopped the Communist spies who were using the waterways to exchange information. In 1954, the Sub-Mariner and Namora were in the area to search for missing divers. Modern Age After being caught in Cape Kennedy, Gorki was interrogated on the eastern coast of Florida and he confessed that the Hulk had nothing to do with the missile redirection and that, if anything, he was a hero for saving New York City. Having freed himself from the center of the Earth, the Crusher emerged nearby a small village in Florida and attacked an outpost of one of his former masters in order to steal a boat to travel to Long Island to get revenge on Iron Man. Sometime later, Captain Marvel stole one Avengers Quinjet and flew over the sovereign state of Florida to recover a uni-beam blaster he once hid to help him reach Cape Kennedy his ultimate destination in order to leave the Earth. Many years later, Warrant and Mr. Reynard landed in Florida to track down the Lizard and use his son as bait. | PointsOfInterest = ; Citrusville: Citrusville is a small suburban community located a short distance from the Man-Thing's Swamp and the Nexus of All Realities. The witch Jennifer Kale and her brother Andy live in Citrusville. The (former) sheriff of Citrusville is John Daltry. ; Man-Thing's Swamp: This is an area of swampland located in the Florida Everglades. It was once the site of the top secret military experiment Project: Gladiator. Project chemist Ted Sallis became the victim of his own research when he was forced to take his own chemical formula. The formula interacted with the local fauna, transforming Sallis into the Man-Thing. ; Tallahassee: Tallahassee is the capital of the State of Florida, USA, and the county seat of Leon County. Tallahassee became the capital of Florida in 1824. ; Topequa: Topequa is a small town very near the Florida Everglades and the town of Citrusville. The sheriff of Topequa, Wallace Corlee, was a rabid racist who took great liberties when it came to dispensing justice. He pursued a man named Mark Jackson into the nearby swamps and murdered him, only to be killed in turn by the Man-Thing. * Cape Canaveral * Daytona * Everglades * Florida Keys * Miami * Panama City, base of operations of Bugout on Earth-9047. * Sunville, where the Hulk and his wife lived for a time. | Residents = Notable Appearances * - The first appearance of the Lizard. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida Florida at Wikipedia] }} Category:Caribbean Sea Category:U.S. States Category:Confederate States of America Category:British Empire Category:Spanish Empire Category:Florida